In vehicles with internal combustion engine, powertrain mechanisms are utilized between the crankshaft and the gearbox shaft for transmitting the power, obtained in the engine, to the wheels. Said powertrain mechanisms are designed so as to transmit power and so as to damp the vibrations occurring.
Said power transmission units are connected to a flywheel. Moreover, engine torque is applied to the plates provided on the gearbox shaft side and plate provided on the flywheel side during functioning of said power units, and thereby movement is transferred to the gearbox shaft through the drive plates provided in between. Meanwhile, first of all, the springs, positioned between said plates, are pressed by drive plate. Additionally said plates are connected by means of stop pins to each other. When drive plate contacts with stop pins, whole assembly rotates at same speed. In another embodiment seen in the application with reference number US20100081510, after the drive plate compress the springs at a certain amount, it rests to the recesses provided on one of the other plates.
In all of said embodiments, the flywheel is provided as a piece separate from the powertrain mechanism. On the other hand, in alternative embodiments, there are inertia plates, connected to the outer side of the powertrain mechanism instead of the flywheel. In this case, the dimensions of the powertrain mechanism are increased.
As a result, because of all of the above mentioned problems, an improvement is required in the related technical field.